<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean blue / what have i done to you? by illusemywords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299834">ocean blue / what have i done to you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords'>illusemywords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Illusions, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Zolf sing together and create an illusion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>When In Rome Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ocean blue / what have i done to you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/gifts">PlantPalFynn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first of my Secret Santa fics for the wonderful Fynn &lt;3</p>
<p>This is based on a prompt you put in the prompt doc ages ago (Wilde and Zolf singing together and with that creating an illusion). I'm sorry it's short, but I hope you like it anyway! Merry Christmas &lt;3</p>
<p>Title from Sun by Two Door Cinema Club</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts like this:</p>
<p>It’s early in the morning, and there’s nothing happening today. And wow, isn’t that a strange feeling?</p>
<p>They get to do this now. They get to just, exist.</p>
<p>Oscar wanders into the kitchen to find Zolf cooking something. Oscar still doesn’t know much about cooking, so he doesn’t actually know what Zolf is making, but there seems to be a lot of butter involved.</p>
<p>Zolf doesn’t notice him entering, seems too focused on whatever he’s making. He’s humming something. Oscar knows the tune from somewhere, he knows, but he can’t immediately place it. He knows how it goes, though.</p>
<p>He starts humming along, and Zolf looks over at him, smiling softly. Oscar still isn’t used to seeing that expression on Zolf’s face – that open, adoring expression that just screams love. And he’s looking at <em>him</em>. He gets to have this now. Every day.</p>
<p>Zolf goes back to his cooking, still humming quietly under his breath.</p>
<p>Oscar hums back, and then the words come to him. It’s an old song, a sea shanty, meant to be sung loud and fast while drinking or working. Zolf is humming slowly, meaningfully, matching the rhythm to the kneading of whatever dough he’s currently working at.</p>
<p>When Oscar starts singing the lyrics for real, still to the same slow rhythm Zolf established, all Zolf does is join in. Oscar closes his eyes and allows himself to immerse himself fully in the music.</p>
<p>His magic still doesn’t come naturally to him. He’s been without it for too long – he’s still rusty, both at calling it forward, and at controlling it.</p>
<p>So, he doesn’t immediately notice the illusion he’s brought forward. And with his eyes closed, he doesn’t see it either.</p>
<p>Zolf stops singing, voice trailing off suddenly, and Oscar opens his eyes, to see the illusion of open water all around them, rolling waves and a clear blue sky above. He swears he can taste the ocean air on his tongue.</p>
<p>He’s not used to this yet, but once he’s aware of what he’s doing it’s easy to hold it there, to freeze this image in the air around them. Like muscle memory.  </p>
<p>“You need to control yourself,” Zolf says, amused. He’s staring down at where his dough is supposed to be, replaced by lapping waves of water.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Oscar says, grinning, not sorry at all. “I guess I got caught up in the moment.” He reaches out a hand, touches the top of a wave, watches his hand slip right through it as if through air. It’s a good illusion, but it <em>is</em> an illusion.</p>
<p>He lets it drop, watches the water fade away until only their kitchen remains. Oscar moves across the room, stopping to lean against the counter next to Zolf.</p>
<p>“Though,” Oscar says. “That definitely wasn’t all me. I’m not the only one with magic in me, Mr. Smith.”</p>
<p>Zolf snorts. “I’m not the bard here.”</p>
<p>“No,” Oscar agrees. “I guess you’re just my muse.” He bumps his shoulder against Zolf’s where he’s standing on his kitchen step stool.</p>
<p>Zolf waves him away. “Yeah, right.”  </p>
<p>“No,” Oscar says. “I mean it.” He leans in and kisses his cheek for good measure, watching as Zolf’s face immediately starts heating up.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, now get out of my kitchen.”</p>
<p>Oscar obeys, grinning the entire time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>